minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
Metadata
The attribute 'damagevalues' is only used when making blocks and should have no effect on items. This attribute will allow you to have several similar blocks use the same block ID. This allows you to conserve the limited supply of block IDs available by grouping similar blocks together under a single ID. The attribute can be set as follows: damagevalues=2; Remember when setting the number of damage values that you'll always have one more block than the value indicates because of the unnumbered version that serves as the base. So if you have damagevalues set to two, you'll have three blocks" the unnumbered block, block #1, and block #2. The damagevalues attribute can be any whole number from 1 to 15, including 1 and 15. The default value will be 0 if this attribute is skipped. Block Types Not every type of block is able to accept damage values. This is because some blocks use the metadata normally used by damage values for other things such as the open/close state of a Door. Below are a list of the currently available block types that can accept damage values. *Fence *normal *slab *crosstexture *pane Damage Value Attributes When creating a block with damage values, you can alter several attributes with each variation. This allows you to create an array of blocks that are similar in the fundimental ways (material, hardness, etc), and yet visually or functionally distinct from one another; all while concerving precious block IDs. Aside of the default values which will be unnumbered, each attribute below can be assigned to a damage value by adding a number after theattribute name, but before the "=" like so: {attribute}{#}={value}; A more practical example shows three blocks with different names: name="White Block"; id=125; damagevalues=2; name1="Blue Block"; name2="Red Block"; If an attribute for a damage value block isn't set it will usually reference the default value, though sometimes it may use the value for the unnumbered block instead. If a value isn't working correctly for a block with damage values, try setting it for every damagevalue even if it would be set the same as the unnumbered block. The following attributes can be altered per damage value: *addtocreative * doubleslabid * doubleslabdamage * damagedropped * hardness * iddropped * name * light * quantitydropped * textureindex * textureindextop * textureindexeast * textureindexwest * textureindexnorth * textureindexsouth In additional, all of the Function Triggers available to blocks can be defined on a per-damage value basis in exactly the same way. Referencing Damage Values: There are two ways to reference damage values within Custom Stuff, and which one you will use depends on where you're applying it. When entering a string of values, such as when creating a Recipe, the annotation is {BlockID}-{Damage}. For example, if you're using the example block above but wish to refer to the Blue Block version, you'd write the block into the recipe like this: 125-1 The other way is to use seperate attributes. For example, you'll notice above that iddropped and damagedropped are different attributes. In this case, you can not set iddropped to be "125-1". It simply will not work. Instead, you have to set each value individually like so: iddropped=125; damagedropped=1; Whenever there are two attributes available for ID and Damage, you will need to use both of them to achieve the desired result when referencing blocks with damage values. Category:Block Attribute Category:Examples